


Tangent

by suaviter



Category: Fallout 3, Fallout 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Light Angst
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-03 17:59:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12151866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suaviter/pseuds/suaviter





	Tangent

 

 

 

_'겁쟁이에게 안식은 없다. 얻지 못할까 두려워하던 것을 얻으면 그 다음은 얻은 것을 잃을까 두려워하게 되니…'_

 

—

 

   "의원님, 어… 워커 씨 전화입니다."

   전화를 받은 보좌관이 답지 않게 머뭇거리다 전한 이름에 아서는 들여다보고 있던 파일철에서 고개를 들었다. 그녀가 집무실로 전화를 건 것은 그때 이후로는 처음이었다.

   "내가 아는 그 워커?"

   "네, 의원님."

   "중요한 일이라던가?"

   "4번 상황…이라고 하시던데요." 

   아서는 어깨에서 힘을 뺐다.

   "그럼 적색경보는 아니야."

   어린 보좌관은 다시 잠깐 머뭇거렸다. _암호라니, 진심인가?_ 잘 숨기긴 했지만 아서는 그가 그렇게 생각하는 것을 거의 들을 수가 있었다. 이 보좌관은 팀에 들어온 지 얼마 되지 않은 신참이었고 워커 씨가 누구라는 —누구였다는— 것밖에는 몰랐다. 동경해 마지않는 상사가 예전에 어땠는지도 몰랐다.

   "나중에 다시 거시라고 할까요?"

   그가 어떻게 그럴 수 있겠는가? 아서는 짧은 신음소리를 내며 수화기에 손을 뻗었다.

 

—

 

   “나 시카고에 있어.” 그녀의 첫 마디였다. 일리노이 제 7선거구는 아서의 지역구였다. “네 도움이 필요할 것 같아.”

   사정인즉슨, 세미나 때문에 단체로 왔는데 행정상의 착오로 돌아가는 인원 목록에서 그녀의 이름이 누락됐다는 것이었다. 배부된 항공권 중에 워커라는 이름이 인쇄된 것은 없었다.

   “어떻게 그런 일이 있을 수가 있죠?”

   “내 말이. 아무튼 금요일까지 워싱턴으로 돌아가야 하는데, 행정실은 죄송하게 됐다는 말만 반복하고 있고 항공사에 아무리 문의를 해봐도 그 날 항공편은 이미 다 나갔다는 거야. 웬만하면 하루 휴가를 내든 어쩌든 내가 알아서 해보겠는데 문제는 이번 금요일에 빠지면 안 될 중요한 일정이 있거든. 혹시 어떻게 좀 안 될까? 곤란하면 거절해도 정말 괜찮아.”

   아서는 손목에 찬 시계를 내려다보았다. 지금은 오후 다섯 시 반이었다. 그녀는 분명 여기저기 전화를 돌려보다가 마지막의 마지막에서야 그에게 연락한 것이리라. 아서는 워커 씨 – 가브리엘의 목소리에서 그녀가 짓고 있을 굳은 표정을 쉬이 상상할 수 있었다. 그럴 때의 버릇대로 가장 가까운 테이블이나 선반 위를 두드리고 있을 손가락 끝도.

   “본인이나 직계가족이 아니면 규정상 문제가 될 수 있어서 제가 직접 구해드리진 못해요.” 그는 잠시 생각해보고 대답했다. “그래도 취소표를 만들어내도록 설득할 수는 있겠죠. 알아보고 연락 드리라고 할게요.”

   수화기 너머로 안도의 한숨을 내쉬는 소리가 들려왔다.

   “정말? …고마워. 네가 없었음 내가 어떻게 살았을까 몰라.”

   “비꼴 건 없잖아요.” 너무 놀란 듯한 그녀의 반응이 마음에 들지 않아서 그는 말했다.

   “아냐, 왜 그렇게 생각해? 과장이 아니라 진심으로 한 얘기야.”

   그러게요, 왜 그랬을까요. 당신은 언제나 진정성이 넘치는데. 아서는 속으로만 –비꼬면서– 생각했다. 그러지 않으려고 해도 어쩔 수가 없었다.

   전화를 끊기 전에 잠시 스몰토크를 하다가 아서도 주중에 시카고에 들를 일정이 있다는 이야기가 나왔고, 어느새 누가 먼저 제안했는지도 모르게 수요일 저녁 식사를 함께 하기로 약속이 되었다. 마치 서로 반대 해안에 사는 사람들 마냥 우연히 같은 도시에 있게 됨에 놀라워하며 만날 약속을 잡는 것이 우스꽝스럽게 느껴졌지만 —그들은 고작 20분 거리에 살았다. 그는 DC에, 그녀는 메릴랜드에— 이런 핑계라도 없었으면 둘 중 아무도 이런 제안을 할 엄두를 내지 못했을 것이라고 아서는 생각했다… 그가 며칠 후 저녁 일곱 시 5분 전에 다운타운 시카고의 한 호텔 엘레베이터 안에 서있게 된 것은 그런 연유에서였다.

   24, 25, 26층.

   "아서 맥슨, 넌 하원 분과위 체어도 해봤고 청문회에는 수도 없이 들어가 본 사람이야. 고작 저녁 식사 한 번이잖아."

   아서는 거울 속 자신의 모습을 뚫어져라 바라보며 소리내어 말했지만 사실은 의미 없는 비교임을 이미 알고 있었다. 그는 미지수로부터 즐거움을 얻는 성격이 아니었고 대부분의 경우에 상대로부터 무엇을 기대해야 할지 잘 알고 있으면 있을수록 차분해지곤 했다. 하지만 지금은 그녀를, 그리고 그녀가 그에게 불러일으킬 반응을 꽤나 정확하게 예상할 수 있다는 바로 그 점이 아서를 더욱 동요하게 만드는 것이었다.

   33, 34, 35층.

   수석보좌관 켈스가 '전투복'이라고 즐겨 부르는 감색 캐시미어 외투를 구김없이 차려입은 그는 제법 빈틈없어 보였지만 그조차도 위안이 되지는 못했다.

   38, 39, 40층.

   내가 미쳤지, 하느님 저는 압니다, 오늘 저녁은 망했습니다…

   예약해둔 레스토랑이 위치한 42층에서 나지막한 딩! 소리와 함께 엘레베이터의 문이 열렸고 아서는 얼른 거울 앞에서 물러났다.

 

—

 

   예상보다는 부드러운 진행이었다. 예상보다는. 메인 디시가 나올 때까지 그들은 나름대로 화기애애한 분위기에서, 가끔은 웃음도 지어가며 대화하는 데 성공했다. 비행기 티켓을 구한 이야기부터 시작해서 직장 사람들 이야기, 약간의 뉴스 이야기까지. 그들은 2주에 한 번씩 얼굴을 보기는 했지만 항상 꼭 필요한 말 이외에는 더 나누지 않고 헤어졌기에 제대로 앉아서 대화를 한 것은 아주 오랜만이었다는 점을 고려하면 놀라운 일이었다. 마치 예전으로 돌아간 것 같은 착각마저 들었다. 그래서 실수한 것이었는지도 모른다.

   “애들 좀 더 자주 보러 와요.”

   아서는 말했다.

   “판결에선 격주라고 했지만 내 재량에 따라 조정할 수 있는 것 알잖아요. 조지타운에서 멀지도 않은 곳에 살면서…”

   가브리엘은 그가 앞에 놓인 컵을 들어 그녀의 얼굴에 물을 끼얹기라도 한 것처럼 눈을 깜박였다.

   “오? 내 영향권에서 최대한 떨어트려놓고 싶어하는 줄 알았는데.”

   잠시 후에 그녀가 말했다.

   “적어도 그게 네 변호사가 했던 말이지.”

   아서는 이것이 너무 경솔하게 꺼낸 화제였음을 뒤늦게 깨달았지만 이미 뱉은 말을 주워담을 수도 없는 노릇이었다… 밀고 나가야 했다. 아마 법정에서 펼쳤던 논리를 그대로 반복하는 것이 가장 적절한 대답이었을 것이었으나 —적어도 그게 그의 변호사가 권했을 대응 방식이다— 뭔가가 그를 막았다.

   “이기려는 책략이었지 진심은 아니었어요.” 대신 그는 솔직하게 말했다. “알잖아요.”

   "하긴 네가 헌법 앞에서 맹세를 하고도 완전한 진실, 오직 진실만을 말하지 않은 게 처음은 아니지."

   근처에 아무도 없었지만 아서는 목소리를 낮췄다.

   "의존 증세가 있었던 건 사실이잖아요."

   "그건 그냥… 커피 같은 거야. 위험한 것도 아니고 불법으로 얻은 것도 아니고. 내가 그걸 모르겠어? 두 가지 의미 모두에서 닥터인 내가? 언제 그것 때문에 내 판단력이 흐려진 적 있었니?"

   "저야 모르죠. 안 그런가요?"

   "왜 시작했는지 알잖아."

   "그래서 지금은 정량대로만 하고 있어요? 지금 가방 속에 몇일치나 갖고 있는지 내게 보여줄 수 있어요?"

   가브리엘은 얼른 말을 하지 못했고 아서에게는 그거면 충분한 대답이었다.

   "제발요, 난 그냥 그 애들을 내 곁에 두고 싶었을 뿐이에요."

   그는 그녀를 비판하는 대신 목소리를 한결 부드럽게 해서 말했다. 아서는 이런 식으로 수많은 사람들을 멋대로 주무르곤 했다. 등을 두드려줄 것이라 자신하고 있을 때 오히려 뺨을 갈기고, 상대가 채찍질을 기대하고 있을 때는 부드러운 손수건을 건넨다. 캐피톨 힐의 많은 사람들이 그의 그런 매너리즘을 알고 있었고 일부는 그를 교묘한 매니퓰레이터라고 몰아가기도 했다. 아서 맥슨, 보기와는 다른 사람이지. 그들은 칭찬처럼 수군거렸더랬다… 하지만 대화의 실을 팽팽하거나 느슨하게 감고 푸는 일은 그에게는 본능 같은 것이었다. 새가 하늘을 난다고 비난할 수 있겠니? 그를 길러준 숙부는 말했었다. 돌이 단단하다고? 칼이 날카롭다고?

   "난 무서웠어요. 미즈 웩슬러가 처음에 말했었죠. 내게 가능성이 별로 없다고요. 이런 소송에선 기본적으로 부보단 모 쪽이 유리한 데다, 난 의정활동 때문에 DC에 계속 붙어있을 수도 없으니… 가브리엘, 난 그 애들을 너무 사랑해요. 엘리너가 공작 실력이 뛰어난 거 알고 있었어요? 그 애가 만든 에펠탑 모형을 보셔야 해요. 조너선은 만다린을 배우기 시작했는데 그저께 밤에는 내가 집에 올 때까지 자러 가지 않고 기다렸다가 완안이라고 인사를 하더군요. 이런 것들을 놓친다고 생각하면 나는… 더 살고 싶을 것 같지 않았어요."

   "우리 그런 걸로 서로 경쟁하진 말도록 하자."

   가브리엘이 차갑게 말했다. 앙다문 턱이 미세하게 떨리는 것이 보였다ㅡ 그녀가 구태여 냉정을 꾸미는 건 폭발 직전일 때뿐이라는 걸 아서는 아주, 아주 풍부한 경험을 통해 알고 있었다.

   "헛소리로 구슬리려고 하지 마. 아이들을 누가 더 아끼는지랑은 상관 없는 일이었잖아. 넌 트럼프 카드를 가지고 있었고 노라 웩슬러는 연출력이 좋았지. 그래서 네가 이겼던 거고. 그뿐이야."

   가브리엘은 잠시 심호흡을 하듯 가만히 테이블을 내려다보다가 치받는 것을 참을 수 없는 듯이 다시 입을 열었다.

   "나한테 왜 이러니? 방금 전까지만 해도 우리 점잖게 이야기 나누고 있었잖아. 날 도발하려는 거야? 응? 네 주장이 옳았다는 걸 증명이라도 하려고? 네 말대로 내가, 내가 불안정하다고? '그 애들을 내 곁에 두고 싶었을 뿐이에요.' 잘도 그렇겠다. 이혼당하고 아이들까지 뺏겼다는 수근거림을 듣고 싶지 않았던 건 아니고? 그러고 보니 요즘 당 지도부에서 눈여겨보고 있다면서… 다음 선거 땐 상원으로 갈 수도 있다는 얘기도 들리고. 그 나이에 참 대단해. 정치 커리어가 하늘로 날아오르느냐 아니면 그저 그런 수백 명 하원의원 중 하나로 남느냐를 판가름할 이런 중요한 순간에 당연히 흠집 잡히고 싶지 않았겠지. 그러니 네 그 잘난 변호사한테 달려가서 살려달라고 빈 거 아니겠어!"

   이 말에는 아서도 울컥할 뻔했지만 그는 가까스로 자신을 다잡았다. 두 사람 중 한 사람이라도 침착을 유지해야 할 것 아니겠는가.

   "진심으로 하는 말 아닌 거 알아요. 제가 당신에게 좋은 남편은 아니었을지 몰라도 그 애들을 위해 내가 최선을 다하고 있지 않다고는 아무도 말할 수 없을 거예요."

   가브리엘은 대답하지 않았다.

   "그리고 지도부 얘긴 대체 어떻게 아는 거예요?"

   그녀는 입가에 조소를 띄웠다. "그게 중요하니?"

   "어디까지 퍼져있는 얘긴지 알아야 해요."

   "제발, 나도 워싱턴에 친구들이 있고 너랑 헤어졌을 때 모두 끈이 떨어진 것도 아니야. 그 모든 사교 행사들에서 가만히 서있기만 하진 않았다고."

   "어디서 들은 얘긴지 말 못하겠다는 거군요."

   "기억 안 나. 알아도 너한텐 말 안 해."

   "취재원 보호가 철저하네요. 기자로 나가도 대성하겠어요."

   가브리엘은 눈을 굴렸다.

   "세상에… 난 이러려고 온 게 아니었어. 그런데 누구 씨 덕분에 앉은 지 30분만에 일어나고 싶어지네."

    _또다시_. 그는 그녀가 덧붙이지 않은 말을 읽었다.

   "남 탓은 그만해요. 저는 분명 처음에 50대 50을 제안했었어요. 그 제안을 거부하고 극구 단독 친권을 주장하며 일을 법정까지 끌고 간 건 당신이죠. 당신은 당신 자신밖에는 탓할 사람이 없고 당신도 사실은 그걸 알고 있을 거예요.

   "그리고 솔직히 말해서, 미즈 웩슬러는 당신에게 동정적이었어요. 어떻게 될 지 다 알려줬고, 합의를 권했잖아요. 하지만 당신은 옛날부터 다혈질에 타협을 몰랐죠… 당신의 몇 안 되는 약점 중 하나예요."

   "내 앞에서 그 사람 변호하지 마."

   가브리엘이 갑자기 말했다. 아서는 그녀가 피노 누아 잔의 늘씬한 대를 부러뜨릴 듯 꽉 쥐고 있는 것을 보았고 그의 시선을 느끼자마자 그녀가 스스로도 화들짝 놀란 듯 잔을 놓는 것도 보았다. 가브리엘은 테이블 아래로 손을 숨겼다.

   "좋아, 아까 말은 사과할게. 그렇게까지 말할 건 없었지. 나도 네가 아이들을 아끼는 건 알아. 난 단지…"

   그녀는 고개를 떨구고 절레절레 흔들었다. 미간과 턱에 들어갔던 힘이 빠지자 지친 듯한 표정이 드러났다.

   "아직도 믿을 수가 없어서."

   아서는 말에 심술궂음을 섞었던 것을 곧바로 후회하며 그녀를 지켜보았다. 차라리 화를 낼 때가 나았다… 그녀가 이렇게 슬픈 얼굴을 할 때면 그는 겁에 질려 전전긍긍하며 어쩔 줄을 모르게 되었다. 이혼을 요구하던 날도 그녀는 이런 표정이었다. 지치고 상처입은 듯한 표정. 화를 내면서 그 단어를 꺼냈더라면 동의하지 않았을지도 모른다고 그는 생각했다. 하지만 그녀는 뭔가를 –그를– 포기한 듯한 얼굴을 하고 있었고 그랬기에 그는 아무것도 거절할 수 없었던 것이다.

   "그 모든 사람들 앞에서 둘이 날 무슨… 괴물로 만들어 버렸잖아. 내가 아이들에게 _위험_ 하다고?" 가브리엘이 말했다. 위험이라는 단어에서 그녀의 목소리가 살짝 갈라졌다. "노라 웩슬러도… 난 노라를 정말 좋아했어. 너도 알잖아. 그 집 아들 중학교 입학시킬 때도 내가 도와줬는걸. 하지만 노라는 결국 우리 변호사가 아니라 네 변호사였지."

 

   설득이 실패하자 아서와 노라는 마지막에 가서야 폭탄을 떨어뜨렸었다. 

   "쭉 알고 있었나요?"

   코끝으로 내려앉은 안경을 고쳐 쓰며 판사가 아서에게 물었었다.

   "예."

   "왜 지금까지 언급하지 않았죠?"

   "여러 해를 함께한 파트너에 대한 존중을 갖고 있으니까요…"

   가브리엘은 말했다:

   “저는 ADHD 진단을 받았습니다. 제가 복용중인 암페타민 제제는 면허 있는 전문의에게서 처방 받은 것이고요. 뭐가 문제인지 모르겠군요.”

   “여기는 의료법을 다루는 자리가 아닙니다. 아이들을 키우기에 보다 적합한 사람이 누구인지를 고민하는 자리지요. 그리고 좋은 부모의 자질에는 자녀에게 모범이 될 수 있는 도덕성도 포함됩니다.”

   “무슨 말씀이신지 알겠습니다, 판사님.”

   가브리엘은 미동도 없이 앉아있다가 답했다. 얼굴색 하나 변치 않았다. 그녀는 원할 때는 감탄스러울 정도로 뻔뻔해질 수도 있었다.

   “그러면 정직하게 답해 주십시오… 처음으로 약을 처방 받은 것이 4년 전이 맞나요?”

   "네. 아이들 낳고 복직하면서 집중하기 힘든 증상이 심해져서 의사를 찾게 됐어요."

   "워커 씨, 저는 M.D.는 없을지 몰라도 성인 ADHD 환자는 대개 어려서부터 증상을 나타낸다는 것 정도는 압니다. 원고는 의사 부모 아래서 자라며 이 나라에서 가장 명망 높은 교육기관 두 곳에서 학위를 받았고 지금도 최고 수준의 연구자들 사이에서 일하고 있어요. 당신이 ADHD라고요?"

   "환자들이 모두 생산성이 떨어진다는 것은 오해입니다, 판사님… 타고난 지능이 높을 경우에는 남들보다 고생은 더 하더라도 충분히 상쇄가 가능하지요."

    _방금은 잘못한 말이다._  반대편에서 지켜보면서 아서는 생각했다. 사실을 말했을 뿐이더라도, 그러면서 우쭐해 하는 것처럼 들렸다… 비호감의 영역으로 직행하는 길. 이런 건 그녀와 같이 뛰어난 사람들이 할 수 있는 가장 큰 실수 중 하나였다. 그녀도 말해놓고 이 점을 깨달은 것을 알 수가 있었다.

   "제 말은," 그녀는 당황하며 말을 이었다. 그녀가 훌륭하게 만들어 쓴 듯 보였던 차분함의 마스크는 순식간에 무너져 내렸다. "오히려 긍정적인 롤 모델이 된다고 할 수 있지 않겠냐는 겁니다. 역경에도 불구하고 의지 하나로 높은 성취를 이루어냈으니까요."

   그 후로 모든 것은 내리막길이었다. 절차적으로 문제가 없었다거나 아이들을 양육할 능력과는 연관이 없다거나 하는 이야기는 완전히 무의미한 것이었다. 중요한 사실을 고의로 숨겨왔음이 이미 드러난 상황에서 냉담한 청중을 향해 헛되이 무고를 호소하면서 다급한 기색을 보일수록 자신을 수렁에 빠트리는 격이었다. 약물 중독자, 감정적으로 불안정한 여자. 비싼 돈을 주고 고용했을 변호사도 갑작스레 클라이언트에게 뒤통수를 맞은 상황에선 별 도움이 되지 못했다. 끝내 판사의 입술이 가느다란 일자로 다물리는 것을 보고서야 그녀는 포기했다. 사실 약물 남용이라는 단어가 법정에 등장한 순간부터 그녀가 이 재판을 이길 가능성은 이미 박살이 난 것이나 다름 없었다.

 

    아서는 가까스로 입을 열어 달래듯이 말했다.

   "저도 말했잖아요,  제가 경고하지 않았다고는 하지 마세요. 그때 난 분명히 말했어요. 내게 다른 방도가 없게 만들면 나는 뭐든지 할 수 있고—그렇게 할 거라고. 저를 벼랑 끝까지 몰아넣고는 제가 극단적인 조치를 취하지 않길 기대할 순 없는 거잖아요."

   가브리엘은 힘없이 웃었다.

   "그렇게 말한 사람이 네가 처음은 아니야. 내 변호사는 그날 재판 끝나자마자 이런 상황이었으면 무조건 법정 밖에서 합의로 해결을 보셨어야죠. 이보다는 현명하실 줄 알았습니다, 이러더라고. 아마 내가 받아본 가장 예의 바른 가운뎃손가락이었을 거야. 아마타는 거의 비명을 질러댔어. 네가 약물 문제가 있는 걸 그 사람이 안다는 걸 알면서 법정으로 갔다고? 너 미쳤니? 장전된 총을 쥐어줘 놓고 칼 들고 달려든 꼴이잖아. 어떻게 사람을 믿어도 그렇게 믿어?

   "어떻게 사람을 믿어도 그렇게 믿었을까?" 그녀는 반복했다. "기억했어야 했어… 넌 네 적들에게 가차없었지. 난 그냥… 그 칼 끝이 날 향하는 걸 상상해본 적이 없었던 거야. 단 한 번도. 혹여 내가 널 죽이려고 하는 한이 있어도 왠지 넌 반격하지 않을 것 같았어."

 

—

 

   “내가 눈이 멀었었지, 안 그래?”

 

—

 

   화요일에 집무실에 잠깐 들렀던 노라에게 다음날 저녁 약속에 대해 이야기했었다. 노라는 고개를 기울이며 팔짱을 꼈다. 우아하게 세팅된 단발이 오프화이트 컬러의 블레이저 위로 흘러내렸다.

   “가브리엘을 다시 만난다고요.”

   “생각하는 그런 게 아니에요.”

   “시카고 강 전경이 한 눈에 내려다보이는 별 붙은 레스토랑에서요.”

   그녀의 목소리에서는 회의가 뚝뚝 떨어졌다.

   “노라.”

   어쨌든 공동육아는 해야 하고 그러자면 계속 서먹한 사이여서도 곤란하고… 아서는 이런저런 이유들을 주워섬겼지만 노라는 조금도 속아넘어가지 않았다. 강철같은 여자였다… 언젠가 출마할 생각이 있을 것이라 아서는 확신했다.

   “아서, 아직도요?” 그녀는 말했다. “이 일 진행하면서 당신에 대해 새로 알게 되는 게 정말 많네요. 누가 상상이나 했겠냐고요. 이래서 쌍둥이한테 새엄마 찾아줄 순 있겠어요?”

   “그 애들한테는—“

   내가 있잖아요. 그는 그렇게 말하려고 했다. 하지만 노라가 그의 말을 잘랐다.

   “부탁인데 일생일대의 사랑을 잃었으니 다시는 결혼하지 않겠노라, 뭐 그런 생각을 하고 있다고 하진 말아줘요.”

   “난—“

   “대답하지 마요, 이 드라마 퀸. 아직 만나는 사람도 없죠?”

   아서는 인상을 썼다.

   “그러기엔 너무 이르다고 생각하지 않아요?”

   “이르고 말고가 어딨어요. 가브리엘도 혼자래요?”

   “무슨 상관이에요?” 

   “어렵게 굴지 말고요.”

   “내가 알기론 그렇긴 하지만 어떤지 어떻게 알겠어요. 그런 걸 물어보는 것도 이상하잖아요.”

   “내일 만나면 지금 새로 만나는 여자 있다고 해봐요. 적당히 모호한 묘사를 곁들이고요. 그리고 반응을 보면 희망이 있는지 알 수 있죠.”

   “노라… 당신에게 실망했습니다. 내가 무슨 대학생이라도 되나요.”

   노라는 어깨를 으쓱했다.

   “대학 다닐 때 네이트랑 잠깐 헤어져서 나 죽는다고 울고불고 하고 있을 때 우리 어머니가 알려 주셨던 방법인데… 맘대로 해요. 혹시나 해서 해두는 말인데 제 조언은 그만 마음정리 하고 다음으로 넘어가는 거예요. 글렀다 싶은 일은 포기하는 게 맞다고 봐요. 아니면 절차를 밟기 전에 방법을 찾았어야죠. 이혼하는 부부들이 결혼관계를 끝내겠다 결심하는 이유는 제각각이지만 보통 끝까지 안 갈 확률이 반은 돼요. 정말 정을 떼는 건 이혼 과정에서고요.”

 

—

 

   그들은 밤에 네바다의 6번 국도를 달리고 있었다. 아서가 베가스에서 열리는 컨벤션에 참석하게 된 김에 가브리엘도 하루 휴가를 내고 주말을 끼워서 함께 왔고 이틀 째 오후에 둘은 스트립에서 보내는 시간은 하루로 충분하다는 데 의견이 일치했다. 차를 빌리고 간식을 사서 황야로 나왔을 때 원래의 계획은 열 시가 되기 전에 호텔로 돌아오는 것이었지만, 계획이라는 것이 으레 그렇듯 생각대로 되지는 않았다. 한 시간 내내 달려도 변화가 없는 단조로운 풍경 때문에 시간 감각을 잃어버리고 너무 멀리까지 가버리는 바람에 그들은 차를 돌린 지 얼마 되지도 않아 칠흑 같은 어둠 속에서 헤드라이트에만 의지해 왔던 길을 되밟아 가게 된 것이었다.

   창문을 열어달라고 한 건 가브리엘이었다. 가브리엘은 창틀에 팔꿈치를 얹고 비스듬히 몸을 기대고는 머리를 바깥으로 반쯤 내밀고 있었다. 건조하고 날카로운 바람이 머리칼을 마구 휘날리며 엉키게 했지만 그녀는 신경도 쓰이지 않는 듯이 —인식조차 되지 않는 듯이— 아무것도 보이지 않는 바깥을 응시하고 있었다. 그의 오른손을 무릎 위에 얹고 어루만지는 느릿한 움직임이나 가끔 그가 도로에서 눈을 떼고 그녀를 볼 때 그녀도 그를 보고 있어서 눈이 마주칠 때 입가에 떠오르는 미소만이 그녀가 잠들지 않았음을 그에게 알려주는 지표였다.

   “지금 여기가 어디지?” 문득 가브리엘이 물었다.

   “글쎄요. 반쯤 왔으려나 싶긴 한데…”

   “우리가 여기 다시 올 일은 없겠지?”

   아서는 웃었다.

   “그렇길 바라야겠죠! 미안해요, 피곤하죠? 정신 똑바로 차리고 있었어야 했는데.”

   “아니야, 난 맘에 들어. 난…” 

   가브리엘은 말끝을 흐리고 잠시 잠잠히 있다가 몸을 일으켜 똑바로 앉았다.

   “짚고 넘어가야 할 문제가 있어, hotshot.”

   그녀의 진지한 어조에 아서는 눈썹을 치켜올렸다.

   “뭔데요?”

   “나한테 청혼할 거니?”

   “……”

   그는 잠시 할 말을 잃고 그녀를 바라보았다. 그는 반지도 사두었고 장소도 물색하고 있었다.

   "…알고 있었어요?"

   "아니. 모르니까 물어보는 거지."

   가브리엘은 그를 빤히 쳐다보면서 말했다. 읽기 어려운 한 쌍의 눈을 바라보며 아서는 그녀가 거짓말을 하고 있는지 궁금하다는 생각을 했다. 만약 눈치채고 있었으면 그랬다고 말해줘도 될 텐데. 기다리고 있었다고 말해준다면 더 좋을 것이고… 그는 가끔 그녀가 일부러 실제보다 더 예측 불가능한 사람처럼 보이려고 그 앞에서 자신을 꾸민다는 느낌을 받았다. 마치 그가 마침내 진절머리내며 떠나버리기 전에 어디까지 감당할 수 있는지 계속 시험하려는 것처럼… 마치 그녀에게는 그것만이 둘의 관계에서 자신의 우위를 유지할 수 있는 유일한 방식인 것처럼. 한 순간은 그녀 안의 격렬하게 외로운 심장이 마른 땅을 할퀴며 기는 모습을 본 것 같다가도 바로 다음 순간이면 그는 대리석 같은 얼굴만을 만나게 되는 것이었다.

   어쨌든 아서는 아무것도 그녀에게서 숨기고 싶은 생각이 없었다. 그게 그가 할 수 있는 전부였다.

   "그래요, 할 거예요." 그는 말했다.

   "그러면 지금 해줘."

   "지금이요?!"

   "그래, 지금!"

   아서는 순간적으로 안 된다고 말할 뻔했다. 고심해서 고른 반지가 시카고 집의 금고에 얌전히 기다리고 있는데! 그는 이 일이 어떻게 진행되어야 할지에 대해 상당히 뚜렷한 구상을 가지고 있었다. 처음 데이트했던 레스토랑. 밤의 제퍼슨 메모리얼과 타이달 베이슨. 몇 주 전 여름에 함께 갔던 휴양지. 캠퍼스로 돌아가는 것도 나쁘지 않을 것이다. 어디든 개인적이고 낭만적인 장소에서 한 쪽 무릎을 꿇고 청혼한 후에 키스와 포옹을 나누고 매년 기념일마다 그곳으로 돌아가 하루를 보내는 거다. 그렇게 될 거라고 항상 생각했었다. 그런데 말 그대로 아무 데도 아닌 이런 길 위에서라니! 그것도 빌린 SUV —심지어 그다지 좋은 차도 아니었다— 에서 말이다.

   하지만 이런 항의는 모두 그의 입 밖으로 나오기도 전에 생명력을 잃어버렸다. 지금이 아니라면 언제 이런 순간이 또 찾아올지 누가 알겠는가? 그녀는 두 번 묻지 않을지도 모른다. 그들이 만나기 시작한 지 2년째였지만 그에게는 여전히 그런 불안감이 있었다. 결국 가브리엘의 전략은 —그것이 단순히 그의 편집증의 산물이 아니라 실재하는 것이라면— 어느 정도 성공한 셈이었는지도 모른다.

   그는 도로변에 차를 세웠다. 둘은 라디오를 틀고 있지 않았다. 바람 소리마저 잦아들자 죽음 같은 고요가 둘 사이를 메웠다. 가브리엘은 대답을 재촉하듯 고개를 옆으로 기울였고 자동차 비상등의 점멸하는 붉은 빛이 어둠을 배경으로 그녀의 콧등과 꽉 다문 입술과 턱의 윤곽을 따라 툭, 툭, 떨어졌다. 아서는 약간 압도되어 입을 열었다.

   "저와… 결혼해주실래요?"

   목소리가 떨렸다. 가브리엘이 참았던 숨을 내쉬는 소리가 어렴풋이 들렸고 곧이어 대답 대신 체온이 낮은 손이 뺨에 감겨왔다. 오른쪽 아래로 고개가 당겨지는 것을 느끼며 아서는 앞쪽을 얼른 곁눈질했다. 도로는 곧았고 가장 가까운 차와는 앞뒤로 수 마일은 족히 떨어져 있을 것이었다… 그는 천천히 운전대에서 왼손을 마저 뗐다. 붉은 빛은 눈을 감아도 보였다.

 

—

 

   그때 왜 그랬느냐고 물어본 적이 있었다. 그녀는 어느 한 곳을 프로포즈받은 장소로 기억하고 싶지 않았다고 답했다.

   "나중에 고통스러울 수도 있잖아. 아는 사람 중에 그래서 가장 좋아하던 레스토랑에 다시는 발을 들여놓지 못하게 된 사람이 있거든."

   "안 좋게 헤어졌나 보죠?"

   "사고가 있었어."

   "아."

   아서는 그녀가 누구를 말하는 것인지 알 것 같았다. 그라면 그걸 사고라 부르지는 않겠지만 말이다. 장인은 사별한 부인에게 유별나리만치 지극했다. 

   "물론 네게 무슨 일이 생길 가능성이야 거의 없겠지만, 사람 일이라는 게 모르는 거니까."

   하지만 가브리엘, 내게는 6번 국도의 3천 마일 전부가 그 일로 기억될 텐데요. 그는 생각했었다.

 

—

 

   그때 그 말을 했더라면 어땠을까?

 

—

 

   아서는 가브리엘이 임상의가 되지 않은 것은 실수라고 생각했다. 오, 물론 그녀는 훌륭한 연구자였다. 인용지수 따위의 계량적인 데이터를 들고 오지 않더라도, 가끔 마주쳤던 그녀의 동료들이 그녀를 대하는 태도만 봐도 그 정도는 알 수 있었다. 하지만 생각할 시간이 너무 많은 직업이 그녀에게 좋은 영향을 끼쳤을지에 대해서는 의문이 들었다... 그는 그녀가 육체노동의 요소가 있는 일을 했다면 더 행복하지 않았을까 생각했다. 그녀의 에너지는 그런 출구를 필요로 했고 그녀의 성품에는 매일 손에 잡히는 좋은 방향으로의 변화가 필요했다. 그는 열 두 시간짜리 대수술의 집도를 성공적으로 마치고 녹초가 되어서, 그러나 행복한 얼굴로, 미소짓는 그녀의 모습을 쉽사리 상상할 수 있었다. 그랬다면 너무 유명했던 —지나치게 일찍, 갑작스레 발병한 희귀 심장질환이라는 너무나 아이러니한 이유로 끊겼기에 더 전설이 된— 어머니의 발자취를 그대로 좇아야 한다는 압박에서도 보다 자유로울 수 있지 않았을까. 그랬다면 그 약에도 손을 대지 않을 수 있지 않았을까.

   이런 말을 가브리엘에게 해본 적은 없었다. 그녀의 자존심을 다치게 할까 겁이 났기 때문에. 

 

—

 

   말해봤다면 어땠을까?

 

—

 

   한 번은 늦게 퇴근한 가브리엘이 거실에서 TV를 보고 있는 그를 발견한 적이 있었다.

   “엘리너랑 조너선은?”

   “아홉 시쯤에 재웠어요.”

   그녀가 물었고 그는 그렇게 대답했었다. 가브리엘은 조용히 다가와서 그가 앉아있던 소파 뒤에 섰다. 며칠 전 시작된 이라크 침공에 대한 뉴스가 나오고 있었다. 리포터들은 밤의 도시 곳곳에서 굉음과 함께 거대한 불꽃이 피어오르는 모습을 반복해 재생하며 저마다의 분석을 내놓았다. 이러한 규모의 공격은 전례가 없는 것입니다– 그렇게 말하는 기자들의 목소리에서는 숨가쁜 흥분이 묻어났다. 특별히 거대한 폭발이 화면에 잡힐 때는 이걸 보시라며 코멘트를 멈추기도 했다. 작전의 이름은 충격과 공포였다.

   “끔찍해.” 한참 후에 그녀가 말했다. “폭격 장면이 이렇게 생중계된 일이 전에 있었니? 누군가는 이 장면을 보면서 맥주를 따고 있을 거라 생각하니 속이 안 좋아.”

   “군 공보관은 무차별적인 폭격이 아니라고 강조하더군요. 정부 요충지와 군사적 타겟에 대한 제한적이고 통제된 정밀타격이라고…”

   “어째선지 믿음이 가지 않는걸.”

   “이런 때에 우리 장병들을 믿지 않으면 누굴 믿겠어요?”

   “설마 정말로 그렇게 나이브한 건 아니겠지.”

   아서는 이 일이 끔찍하다는 데 그녀와 동의하고 싶었다. 하지만 그러면 그는 뭐가 되겠는가? 그는 하원에서 이라크 의결안에 찬성표를 던졌던 297명 중 하나였다. 결정을 내릴 때는 그 결정 뒤에 굳건히 버티고 설 각오가 되어 있어야 한다… 그는 그렇게 생각했다.

   가브리엘은 대답이 없는 그의 어깨를 무심결에 문지르며 한동안 서있다가 말했다.

   “난 씻고 잘 거야. 뉴스는 내일 마저 보고 너도 같이 자러 가자.”

   “조금만 더 보다가 곧 갈게요.” 그는 대답했었다.

   가지 않았다. 이어지는 후속보도와 인터뷰들을 보다가 정신을 차렸을 땐 이미 새벽이었고 침실로 올라가 보니 가브리엘은 잠든 지 오래였다. 그는 그녀의 손에서 약통을 빼내 치우고 —잠들기 직전까지 고민했던 것 같았다— 이불을 다시 덮어준 후에 잠시 옆에 앉아 있었다. 발치의 오토만 위에 내일 입을 두 가지 셰이드의 회색 투피스를 늘어놓은 것이 눈에 들어왔다. 가브리엘은 원래도 원색을 즐겨 입는 편은 아니었지만 요즘 그녀의 옷장은 콩테로 그린 겨울 풍경 같았다. 젖은 머리를 하고 홀로 그 커다란 옷장 앞을 맨발로 서성였을 그녀의 모습은 어쩐지 그의 가슴을 아프게 하는 심상이었다.

    _내일은_. 아서는 그렇게 생각했었다. _내일은 꼭_. 그 다짐은 지켰던가? 기억나지 않았다.

   그때 바로 올라가서 샤워하고 나오는 그녀를 기다렸다면 어땠을까. 결의안 표결 때는 내가 잘못 생각했던 것 같다고 인정하고 앞으로는 오직 자신의 양심에 따라 행동할 것이라고 약속했었다면 어땠을까. 두툼한 수건으로 머리를 말려주며 따뜻한 포옹이나 아니면 사랑한다는 말을, 무의미하더라도 달콤한 그런 말들을 내어주었더라면 뭔가 달라졌을까? 불면증에 시달리는 그녀가 잠들 때까지 옆에 있어줬다면?

 

—

 

   그녀의 얼굴을 보고 있다 보면 그는 언제나 이런 생각들에 사로잡히게 되는 것이었다.

 

—

 

   식사 후에 그들은 강가로 나와서 걸었다. 날이 갑자기 추워져서인지 평소에 밤을 즐기러 나온 사람들로 북적이던 이 산책로도 오늘은 한적했다.

   “이러고 있으니까 보스턴 시절이 떠올라.” 가브리엘이 말했다. “가끔 네게 점심을 사줄 때면 난 일부러 내가 아는 가장 싸구려 중국 요리 테이크아웃에 널 데려가곤 했었지. 남이 사준 음식에 불평하기엔 너무 예의가 발라서 아무 말도 못 하고 꾸역꾸역 먹던 네 얼굴이 정말 재미있다고 생각했었던 것 같아.”

   아서는 눈썹을 치켜올리며 그녀를 쳐다보았다. 의외였다. 그 시절의 그는 그녀에게는 완전히 아무도 아닌 사람이었을 거라 생각했다. 그의 숙부와 그녀의 아버지가 아는 사이여서 그들도 알고 지냈기에 학교에서도 종종 얼굴을 보긴 했지만 그게 다였다.

   “그때가 기억나요?”

   “솔직히 말하자면 그렇게 많이는 안 나. 그 시절의 널 떠올려 보려고 하면 머릿속에 그려지는 건 구체적인 모습이라기보단… 하나의 인상이야. 큰 붓으로 그린 추상화 같은.”

   가브리엘은 코트 밖으로 빠져나온 머플러 끝을 다시 정리했다.

   “그래도 기억나는 게 없진 않아. 예를 들면 넌 굉장히 초조해하는 학부생이었다는 거. 4.0 GPA에 인턴쉽에 뭐다 뭐다 해서 전부 3년 내에 해내지 못하면 자살이라도 할 것처럼 구는 그런 애들이야 수없이 봤지만 그중에서도 넌 좀 유별났어. 너는 그렇게 오래 학교에 남아있는 날 이해할 수 없다고 했었지. 넌 언제나 빨리 졸업하고 '진짜 인생'을 시작하고 싶어했어… 결국 그렇게 됐지만.”

   그녀는 혼자 웃었다. 그 웃음 때문이었을까? 아니면 갑작스럽게 나온 과거에 대한 화제가 그의 자제력을 흔들어 놓았기 때문이었을까? 그는 불쑥 말했다.

   “거짓말 했어요.”

   “음?”

   “그때요. 학교에 오래 남아있는 걸 이해할 수 없다고 했을 때. 난 세상에 빨리 나가고 싶었던 게 아니라 너무 늦기 전에 뭔가가 되고 싶었던 거예요. 당신과 뭐라도 해볼 수 있을만한 그런 어른요.”

   “…그래?”

   그는 헛기침을 하며 바닥으로 시선을 떨궜다. 얼굴을 할퀴는 차가운 바람에도 불구하고 목도리 아래가 조금 덥게 느껴졌다.

   “놀라는 것 같진 않네요.”

   “그럴 수도 있겠다는 생각은… 해봤어." 그녀는 조심스럽게 말했다. "당시에는 아니고, 결혼하고 나서 몇 번 그런 생각이 들었던 적이 있었지. 네 시계를 너무 빨리 돌려버린 게 혹시 내가 아닌가 하는.” 

   “이해되지 않는다고 했지만 사실은 당신이 그러는 게 기쁘기도 했어요. 당신이 학교에서 보내는 시간은 제겐 유예기간이라고 생각했었거든요.”

   “학교 사람들끼리도 결혼 많이 하는데.”

   아서는 어깨를 으쓱였다.

   “뭐, 저도 어렸으니까요.”

   가브리엘은 잠시 생각에 잠긴 듯 강을 바라보고 있다가 말했다.

   “난… 널 동정하면서 동시에 약간은 동경했던 것 같아. 그때도 그 이후에도. 왜 그렇게 항상 뭔가에 쫓기는 것 같은 얼굴이니? 뭐가 그렇게 무섭니? 그렇게 물어보고 싶었고 네가 느낄 무시무시한 압박감을 일부 이해하면서도 또 너의 맹목적일 정도의 열정을, 삶 자체에 대한 에너지를 부러워했었어. 어디서 저런 집중력이 나오는 걸까? 그렇게 생각했었지."

   그녀의 목소리는 거의 들리지 않을 정도로 잦아들었다.

   "…이젠 그 답을 좀 알게 된 것 같네.”

 

—

 

    _뭐가 그렇게 무섭니?_ 이건 가브리엘이 전에도 했던 말이었다.

   처음에 그가 뭐라고 했던가? 정확히는 기억나지 않았다. 언제나 그렇듯, 이런 기억들에서 정말 가치있는 부분은 그가 했던 말의 워딩 따위가 아니다. 아마 사랑한다고 말해줄 수 있냐거나 그 비슷한 말이었을 것이다.

   "오, 아서."

   가브리엘은 어깨를 떨며 키들키들 웃고는 그의 목 뒤로 감겨있던 팔을 풀어서 땀에 젖어 이마에 달라붙은 그의 머리칼을 가볍게 쓸어넘겼다. 가쁜 숨이 웃음소리에 섞이면서 멋진 음악을 만들어냈다. 

   "듣고 싶은 말이 있으면 다음에도 꼭 이렇게 물어봐. 질문부터 하진 말고, 이 순서 그대로. 그럼 난 _무슨 말이든_ 다 해줄게." 

    그녀는 그대로 그의 얼굴을 두 손 사이에 가두고 쪽 소리가 나도록 입술에 입맞췄다. 

   "대답이 되었을까?"

   "음, 이것도 좋지만…"

   아서는 가브리엘이 편하게 앉을 수 있도록 자세를 바꾸며 그녀의 허리 뒤로 팔을 둘렀다. 안정기에 접어들었으니 아무것도 걱정할 것 없다는 의사의 말을 들은 뒤였지만 여전히 조심스러워지는 건 어쩔 수 없었다.

   "말로도 해줬으면 좋겠는데요."

   "우린 말을 너무 많이 해. 그렇게 생각하지 않니?" 가브리엘은 장난스레 콧등을 찡그리며 말했다. "아무튼, 뭐하러 그런 걸 물어봐. 내가 청혼한 거나 마찬가지였던 거 잊었어?"

   "그거 말이에요."

   가브리엘이 고개만 갸웃하자 아서는 이어서 말했다.

   "왜 나였어요? 날 고른 이유가 있을 거잖아요. 궁금해서 그래요."

   "너 정말 귀엽다. 내 입에서 찬사가 나오는 게 듣고 싶은 거면 그냥 그렇다고 말하면 되는데…" 그녀는 씩 웃었다. "왜냐고? 글쎄 모르겠다. 침대에서 끝내주는 거?"

   "농담하지 말고요."

   "내가 농담하는 것 같아?"

   말은 그렇게 하면서도 가브리엘은 아서의 얼굴을 찬찬히 살폈다. 아서는 코가 닿을 듯 가까운 그녀의 얼굴 위로 리넨 커튼을 통과해 들어온 오전의 부드러운 빛이 스치는 것을, 색이 어두운 눈에 자신의 모습이 비치는 것을 지켜보고 있었다.

   “네가 날 사랑하니까.”

   이윽고 그녀가 말했다. 아서는 눈을 깜박였다. 그녀가 어떤 말로 그의 허영심을 채워주길 기대했는지는 그 자신도 정확히 몰랐지만 예상했던 말이 이건 아니었다.

   “그게 다예요?”

   “그리고 넌 그걸 내가 알게 해주니까.”

   “이유가 뭐 그래요. 그럼 아무나 당신을 사랑하기만 하면 당신도 그 사람을 사랑할 거예요?”

   “이유야 더 있지만 난 이 귀한 시간을 정신분석 세션으로 만들고 싶진 않은데…”

   그리고 그녀는 다시 키스하려는 듯 얼굴을 가까이했지만 그가 고개를 돌려버렸다. 그의 입술 가장자리에서 가브리엘은 낮게 웃었다. 맞닿은 살갗을 통해 전해지던 그 진동을 그는 지금도 기억했다.

   “아서, 뭐가 그렇게 무섭니?” 그녀는 말했었다. “물리적으로나 비유적으로나 너보다 안전한 곳에 있는 사람이 이 세상에 몇이나 될까. 넌 전도유망한 젊은 의원이고 몇 달 후면 태어날 아이들도 있지. 그런데 뭐가 널 그렇게 두렵게 해?”

   당신이요! 그는 그때 그렇게 외치고 싶었다. 결국 해달라고 했던 말은 끝까지 안 해준 거 알고는 있어요? 이런 당신이 날 걱정하게 하죠. 그리고 지금 내게 있는 다른 모든 것들이. 

   사람들이 그에게 성공의 비결을 물을 때 그는 판에 박힌 말들로 답하곤 했지만 최근 들어서는 두려움인 것 같다고 생각하기 시작했다. 두려움은 흔히들 생각하는 것보다 강한 동기요인이다. 하지만 동기로서의 공포에는 마비라는 부작용이 있었다… 우유부단함 속에 침몰하거나 극적일 만치 이상한 경로로 탈선해 버리는 것.

   지금까지 저는 운이 좋았어요. —그는 말하고 싶었다— 압박 하에 내린 대부분의 결정들이 제게 좋은 결과를 가져다 주었죠. 하지만 이젠 모르겠어요. 그 운도 다한 게 아닐까 싶은 거예요. 아니면 저도 모르는 사이에 나쁜 결정들을 내리고 있었고 그걸 이제야 알게 된 것 아닐까 하는 생각도 들고요.

   어떤 사람들은 제가 욕심이 많다고 생각하더군요. 아서, 가진 것들에 만족할 줄도 알아야지, 라고요. 하지만 제가 그렇게 보였다면 그건 오히려 제가 가진 것에 너무 만족하고 있었기 때문일 거예요… 아무것도 놓치고 싶지 않아서 꽉 잡아 쥐려다가 보니 손가락 사이로 새어나가는 줄도 몰랐던 거죠.

   아서는 대단히 심오한 깨달음을 얻은 것 같은 기분이 들면서 동시에 그 깨달음이란 게 머릿속에서조차 너무 시시하고 진부하게 들려 코웃음이 나왔다. 어느 날 그럴싸해 보이는 문장 하나를 생각해내고는 그걸 자랑하고 싶어 대필작가를 고용해 자서전을 내는 족속들을 그는 경멸했다. 그럼에도 그는 이런 진부한 생각들을 그녀와 나누고 싶은 충동을 느꼈고… 그녀가 진지하게 그런 말들을 들어주던 날들도 분명 있었다. 그녀라면 분명 _자기야, 이건 표절도 아니야. 표현으로 치면 관용어구라고. 유통기한이 300년은 지났어._ 그렇게 말해줬을 것이다. 그녀가 그의 가슴에 그 사랑스런 머리를 가만히 기대고 있던 시간들, 그는 그녀의 가르마의 모양새를 기억했다… 그러나 그들은 그런 이야기를 나눌만한 사이가 아니었다. 더 이상은.

 

   “나 애인 생겼어.”

   그녀가 머물고 있다는 호텔에 거진 다 와 갈 때 신호등 앞에서 가브리엘이 갑자기 생각난 것처럼 말했다. 오늘 하루 중 가장 바싹 다가서서 그를 올려다보며. 체온이 느껴질 것 같은 착각마저 들었다. 그녀가 그의 반응을 자세히 살피는 것처럼 보이는 것은 단지 그의 희망 사항에 불과했을까? '지금 새로 사귀는 여자 있다고 말해봐요. 적당히 모호한 묘사를 곁들이고요. ' 노라의 말이 귓가에 울렸다.

   “직장 동료야. 그 사람도 얼마 전에 이혼했어. 나이는 나보다 조금 많고… 중학교 다니는 딸이 있는데 전처랑 샌프란시스코에 산대.”

   '적당히 모호한 묘사'였다… 이 남자, 실재하는 사람이에요? 그는 묻고 싶었다. 하지만 그에게 정말 그런 질문을 할 배짱이 있느냐는 다른 문제였다. 그녀가 이름을 말했는데 자신이 아는 사람이면 어떡할 건가?

   "잘됐군요." 결국 아서는 그렇게 말했다. "결혼할 거예요?"

   “천천히 가려고. 그 사람이나 나나 급할 것 없으니까.”

   "잘됐군요." 아서는 다시 말했다. 갑작스런 의혹과 희망과 충격으로 혼란스럽고 복잡한 머릿속에선 그 외에는 할 말이 생각나지 않는 것 같았다

   “어쨌든… 네게 말해주어야 할 것 같았어. 애들한텐 아직 말하지 말아줘.”

   가브리엘은 재빠르게 말하고 고개를 돌리며 주머니에 손을 찔러넣었다.

 

   호텔까지 데려다 주고서 길에서 잠깐 얼쩡거리고 있는 그에게 가브리엘이 로비에서 동년배로 보이는 남자와 반갑게 인사하는 게 보였다. 전남편을 만나고 왔다고 그녀가 말한 건지 그 남자가 아서가 서있는 바깥쪽을 한 번 쳐다봐서 그들의 눈이 마주쳤다. 우두커니 서있는 자신을 발견한 남자—아마 그녀의 동료일 것이다—의 눈썹이 치켜올라가는 것을 보고 아서는 얼른 옷깃을 여미며 자리를 피했다. 가브리엘이 말했던 그 사람일까? 쓴 맛을 삼키며 빠르게 걷는 그는 앞을 보고 있지 않았다. 그가 보고 있는 것은 20여 년 전의 장면이었다. 보스턴으로 떠났다가 첫 여름을 보내러 돌아온 가브리엘에게 가져다 줄 것이 있어 찾아갔던 그녀의 집 앞에 그들이 있었다. 난간에 그녀는 기대고 그는 걸터앉아서는 편안하게 서로를 향해 머리를 살짝 기울이고서… 아서는 그 잘생긴 남자가 누군지 알고 있었다. 가브리엘은 그를 들로리아라고 불렀고 둘은 오래된 친구였다. 그들이 웃고 떠들며 장난스럽게 쿡쿡 찔러대는 모습이 언뜻 보기엔 사이가 나빠 보일 수도 있었지만 아서에게는 그들 사이에 오가는 모든 것의 기저에 깔린 긴장감이 너무나 명백해 보였다. 오래된 친구, 우린 오래된 친구야… 고전적인 배경이지 않은가?

   두 사람의 모습에 굳어서 그녀를 부르지 못하고 서있던 아서를 먼저 발견한 것은 가브리엘이었다. 그녀가 친절하게 웃으며 말을 거는 동안 — _“안녕, 아서. 오랜만이야. 키 많이 컸구나.”_ — 들로리아는 가벼운 짜증을 담은 눈길로 그를 흘긋 보더니 곧 흥미를 잃어버린 듯 다른 곳으로 시선을 옮겨 버렸었다. 당연했다. 아서는 그냥 어린애였으니까. 그와 그녀가 그려두었던 작은 원 안에 들어와 그들을 방해한 이방인이긴 했지만 사실 아무것도 아닌 잡음에 불과했을 것이다. 아서는 그 점이 가장 모욕적으로 느껴졌다.

   그는 가브리엘이 결혼 후에도 들로리아와 친하게 지내는 것을 알고 있었지만 결국 끝까지 그와 친구가 되지는 못했었다. 의심했던 것은 아니다. 그러나 그는 원한을 오래 품는 사람이었고 한 번 형성한 인상은 쉽게 바꾸지 않았다… 들로리아에 대한 그의 평가는 20년 전의 그 때 이미 결정되어 있었다.

   그리고 아서는 지금 다시 그 시절로 돌아간 것 같은 기분이 들었다. 정말 처음으로 돌아와버린 것이다.

 

—

 

   다음날 아침에 아서는 머리를 쪼갤 듯한 두통에 관자놀이를 문지르며 출근했다.

   "퀸란, 브리핑. 그리고 커피 진하게."

   소파에 쓰러지듯 앉으며 그가 말했다. 퀸란은 다른 말 없이 기사 하나를 낭독하기 시작했다.

   “포스트 지와 ABC 뉴스가 합동으로 실시한 설문의 결과에 의하면, 이라크전 개전 이후 처음으로 미국 대중의 절반 이상이 이 전쟁이 미국을 더 안전하게 만들지 않았다고 믿고 있다고 한다. 미국인 네 명 중 세 명은 이라크에서의 인명피해는 용납될 수 없는 수준이라고 답했으며, 삼 분의 이는 이라크에서의 작전이 진척을 보이지 않고 있다고 믿고 있고 열 명 중 여섯은 이 전쟁은 수행할 가치가 없었다고 응답했다. 이는 현재까지의 여론 조사 중 가장 높은 수준의 회의감을 반영하고 있다. 부시 대통령에게 가장 불길한 소식은 52퍼센트가 이라크에서의 전쟁은 미국의 장기적인 안보에 도움이 되지 않았다고 답했다는 사실이다. 도움이 되었다고 답한 응답자는 47퍼센트였다. 이 전쟁이 미국을 테러리스트로부터 안전하게 할 것이라는 주장은 부시 행정부가 이라크전에 대한 지지를 얻기 위해 내세웠던 핵심 아젠다였다. 이에 대해 과반수의 미국인이 반대 의사를 나타낸 것은 이번이 처음이다…”

   “워싱턴 포스트?”

   아서는 눈가를 마사지하던 손을 떼고 얼빠진 목소리로 물었다.

   “어딜 것 같습니까?”

   퀸란이 무덤덤하게 대답했다. 아서는 머리라도 쥐어뜯고 싶은 기분이 되었다. 이런 국면 전환을 예상하지 못했다면 당연히 거짓말이겠지만 50-50을 넘는 시점이 너무 빨랐다… 이로써 필요해진 전략 조정 과정은 지옥같다는 말로는 부족할 것이었다.

 

   브리핑을 마저 듣고 몇 가지 지시를 내린 후에 아서는 혼자 집무실로 들어와 닫힌 문에 등을 기대고 섰다. 바깥에선 스태퍼들이 요란을 떨고 있었지만 육중한 문으로 가로막힌 이곳은 조용했다.

   “넌 정말 어떻게 생각하는데?”

   의결안에 찬성표를 던질 거라고 이야기하자 가브리엘은 그렇게 물었었다. 아서는 방어적으로 답했다.

   “그게 무슨 상관이에요.”

   “그게 어떻게 상관이 없어?”

   “…유권자들이 원하잖아요. 난 그들의 대표자고요.” 아서는 하원의원(representative)이라는 단어의 각 음절에 강세를 넣으며 말했다. “사람들은 안전한 기분을 느끼고 싶어해요.”

   “아니야, 안전해진 듯한 착각을 느끼고 싶어하는 건 너지. 착해빠지기만 한 리버럴이 아닌 중도로 포지셔닝해서 재선되겠다는 계산이잖아. 아냐? …있잖아, 예전의 너는, 내가 사랑에 빠졌던 넌 이렇지 않았어. 지금은 완전히 다른 사람 같아.”

   “솔직히 우리의 의견이 완전히 일치한 적은 별로 없었죠.”

   “그래도 그때의 네 의견은 네 것이었지. 캐피톨 힐에 떠도는 망령들의 말을 얼기설기 엮은 누더기가 아니었다고. 난 널 존경했었어.” 가브리엘은 내뱉듯 말했다.

    _당론을 따르라던 사람이 할 말이에요?_ 아서는 그렇게 튀어나오려던 말을 간신히 삼켰다. 그는 하루 종일 읍소하고 협박하고 말로 펀치를 주고받느라 피곤했고 짜증이 나 있었고 이런 대화에 어울려줄 기분이 아니었다. “가브리엘, 난 당신이 심장판막 논문을 어떻게 써야 할지에 대해 이래라 저래라 하지 않잖아요.” 그는 말했다.

   “알았어.” 그녀는 이렇게 대답했다. “알았어.”

   그들의 결혼이 정말로 끝나기 시작한 건 그때였다. 미리 알았어야 했다. 그 후로 흐름을 뒤집어 보려는 노력이 없었던 것은 아니나…

 

   그는 문득 예전에 어디선가 읽었던 이야기를 떠올렸다. 한 치 앞도 보이지 않을 정도의 눈보라가 몰아치던 날 외딴 황무지의 한 감옥에서 탈옥 사건이 발생하자 신참 간수들은 탈옥수들을 어떻게 찾겠냐며 우왕좌왕했지만 경험 많은 간수는 느긋했다던 이야기. 늙은 간수는 그의 느긋함에 의아해하는 신참들에게 말해준다: 사람은 누구나 조금씩은 한 방향으로 쏠려서 걷게 되기 때문에 앞을 주시하면서 계속 경로를 수정하지 않으면 결국 큰 원을 그리며 저절로 시작점으로 돌아오게 된다고. 과연 다음날이 되자 간수들은 감옥 벽 앞에 쓰러져있는 탈옥수들을 발견하게 된다. 그 죄수들은 눈이 보이지 않았기 때문에 그 모든 고생도 소용 없이 시작한 곳으로 돌아오고 만 것이다.

   두려움이 그의 눈을 멀게 했던가? 아서는 자신이 선 문 앞에서 책상까지의 거리를 눈대중으로 가늠해 보았다. 넓은 방이라 제법 멀었지만 장애물은 없었고, 똑바로 간다면 책상 한가운데에 닿게 될 것이었다. 그는 그대로 눈을 감고 앞으로 쭉 걸어가 보았다. 무릎이 단단한 표면에 닿을 때까지. 그리고 다시 눈을 뜨자…

   정중앙이었다. 똑바로 온 것이다. 유의미한 편차가 관찰되려면 얼마나 오래 전부터 눈을 감고 걸어왔어야 하는 걸까? 아서는 헛웃음을 지으며 고개를 젓고는 의자에 털썩 앉았다. 그리고 잠시 후에 전화를 걸기 시작했다.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
